Away With Memories
by cmm14513
Summary: The powers that be mess with Kelly, Shannon, and Gibbs' lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Away With Memories

**Author:** cmm14513

**Rating:** Rated R for now might change later.

**Summary:** The powers that be mess with Kelly, Shannon, and Gibbs' lives.

**Disclaimer: ** The Buffy verse belongs to the awesome Joss Whedon, and NCIS belongs to CBS.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to my betas for me helping me out with this story. Hopefully this will be the story that gets done.

**Chapter One**

_**Washington, D.C.**_

Willow walked around the Washington streets trying to get a feel for the city, hoping there weren't a lot of vampires in town. She had just moved to the D.C. area after finally getting a break from the supernatural world.

It had been three years since Sunnydale turned into a crater and they defeated the First. She had been working nonstop with Buffy and the gang trying to remake the Watchers' Council and founded a Slayer's Academy called the Jenny Calendar School. There were currently over a thousand slayers and not nearly enough watchers to cover everyone. Buffy and Giles were still in England, while Faith and Xander were based in Cleveland.

When things finally started to settle down, Willow discovered that she and Kennedy had irreconcilable differences. After so many years helping Buffy with the slaying, she just wanted to take a break from it all for awhile. Her dream was to have a family of some sorts, but Kennedy wasn't ready to settle down. Willow explained to the gang what she wanted to do and was surprised by the acceptance of her desire for a normal life. She told them if she was ever needed, all they had to do was call. She'd expected more resistance from them.

Willow was just shaking herself from her reverie when she spotted a Starbucks. She smiled; she hadn't had a latte in so long. The store was almost empty, probably because it was so close to midnight.

She had almost reached the register when someone bumped into her. She would've fallen flat on her back if he hadn't caught her by the arms.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry." She looked up to see a tall man with brown hair who was trying to steady her fall. He looked cute and _sophisticated; you could tell he was from money. Not that Willow looked for that in a relationship, and not that she was looking for a relationship; right now at least, __plus he was a guy__. She wanted to get settled into D.C. before she even started looking for a relationship. Then she shook her head – definitely overthinking the relationship thing. Thankfully, the guy didn't spill any coffee on either of them. _

_She smiled. "Nice reflexes," she said as he set her upright and she steadied herself._

_"It comes with the job," he said, his mouth forming a little smirk._

_She wondered what kind of job he had. He seemed like a charmer. She was going to ask the question when his beeper sounded._

_"Duty calls!" he said, facing her as he started walking backwards toward the door. "Wish I had the chance to get your number." He raised his coffee in farewell. _

Willow grinned at him as he disappeared through the Starbucks door, wishing she'd gotten at least his name. She turned back to the line and ordered her coffee.

_**A Back Alley **_

Tony sighed and looked around the alley he was in. Gibbs wanted him to look for the bullet while the others were working on the case back at the squad room. They been on the same case for a few days and they needed the bullet.

He took a sip of his coffee before focusing his flashlight, his mind immediately turning back to the redhead at Starbucks. She was adorable; he cursed Gibbs for interrupting their conversation with the order to "quit flirting and find the damned bullet already, DiNozzo." He didn't even have a chance to ask her for her number.

He sighed as he began to poke around the alley, shining the flashlight. He walked over to the garbage bin and pushed it away from the brick wall, bending down. That was when he heard a sound like someone kicking a can. He set his coffee on the ground and turned around, pulling out his gun. He walked a little further into the alley, mentally giving himself a headslap when he saw a cat darting past him.

He was headed back for his abandoned coffee when a glint of silver drew his gaze, and he pulled out a pair of evidence gloves. He'd nearly grabbed the bullet when he was attacked from behind. His assailant spun him around and he barely had a chance to take in the guy's deformed face and sharp teeth before he was being slammed against the hard brick, his gun clattering to the ground. The guy was definitely strong for his height.

Tony struggled to get free of the man's grip, wishing he had paid more attention to Ziva's Krav Maga lessons. The man had just started lunging when he suddenly turned to dust. He looked up to see the same woman from Starbucks leaning over, a worried expression on her face and what looked like a wooden tent peg in her hand.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, a worried expression on her face.

She offered her hand to help him up and he excepted it. Once he got on his feet he brushed the dust off of his favorite suit with an irritated sigh. "What the hell was that?" he asked, seriously hoping it had been a hallucination or something.

"A vampire." she Her tone suggested that she didn't think he'd believe her.

He gestured faintly, at a loss. "Of course it was," he muttered, reaching to pick up his gun.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," she said, her eyes following him. "Most people just think I'm crazy when I tell them the supernatural is real."

"Well, I can't think of any other explanation for some dude just turning to dust in my hands," Tony attempted to explain. He realized he hadn't even gotten her name and she'd already saved his life.

"So what are you doing alone in a dark alley anyway? "She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"I'm trying to find evidence for a case we're working," Tony told her.

"We?"

"NCIS." He expected confusion, not the flash of recognition – and irritation – that flitted across her face.

"Military." She muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "That's just what I need right now."

"You don't like the military?" He crossed his arms.

"Not you particularly, it's a long story." she said with a shrug_. _

It was the perfect opening for a dinner invitation. "Want to tell me over dinner sometime? I do owe you for saving my life, after all." He shot her one of his charming smiles, and she looked as though she was actually thinking over the offer.

"I would love to. Here's my number." She took out a pen and paper from her purse and scribbled her number on it. "I should let you get back to your job."

"Already finished, "he said, reaching for the bullet he'd found and dropped again and tucking it securely in an evidence bag."Walk you to your car?"

"Left it at my apartment, I wanted to explore on foot," she said as they walked out of the alley.

"I'm Tony, by the way," he said with a sideways glance and a grin. "Tony DiNozzo."

"Willow Rosenberg." She offered him her hand to shake and he took it.

"Lovely name for a lovely woman," he complimented just as they parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Soooo so sorry this too so long to get updated. _I had so much trouble with this chapter; I'm not very good at writing conversations. I'm going to try and develop Tony/Willow relationship before I have her meet Gibbs and the team. Also this chapter wasn't beta read. _

**Chapter Two**

_**Willow's Apartment**_

Willow took a deep a breath to calm her nerves. She hadn't been out on a date with a guy since Oz. Hopefully she won't make a fool out of herself. Before she met Oz she was nerves wreck around guys. For some reason talking to girls were easier, she laughed a little at that. She guesses now she knew why, but she wanted to try to have a guy relationship; and if this didn't work out, she was going back to girls.

She looked into the mirror in her bedroom to make sure everything was looking alright. She had on a long red skirt with a slit open at the bottom there were black flowers all around the bottom, and a blouse that was made with see through arms and sparkly. Tony said it was a fancy restaurant that he was taking her too and she wanted to look nice. Hopefully he approved.

She applied on some make up to finish the job, and then she heard a knock and assumed it was Tony. She took another deep breath and grabbed her purse and jacket.

Tony walked towards Willow's door and hoped the date will go well. He's not usually the nervous one but there was just something about Willow that intrigues him, and especially the world that she lives in.

He waits a few seconds before her door opens and was left speechless. He loses his train of thought when he looked willow up and down and saw that her face was starting to blush at his intense gaze.

"Well you ready to go?" Tony asked her.

"Yes, I think I am. Can you help me with this?" She pointed to her jacket and Tony grabbed and Willow turned around so that Tony could put the Jacket on her.

Once Willow had her jacket on, Tony offered his arm and she took it and they walked out of Willow's Apartment and towards Tony's Mustang.

_**Café Atlántico **_

It took at least fifteen minutes to get the Italian restaurant Café Atlántico, which Tony talked so much about on the way there. It took another five minutes for them to wait for their tables, so they grabbed a couple seats at the bar.

"So enjoying your self so far?" Tony asked trying to make small talk while they waited for their seats.

"Yes, Yes I am actually." She said it in way that she was surprised to be having a good time with him.

"You're Surprised?" Tony asked her curiously. Tony went to drink a zip of his bear when Willow answered.

"Well I'm actually more comfortable with girls then I am with guys." Willow told him waiting for the reaction she would usually get from guys. It only took him a few seconds to understand of what she was applying when he started choking on his bear.

"You ok?" Willow asked him amused, with a smile at his reaction.

"Yeah, so you dated Women before?" with that question a mental image of Willow and another woman together got into his head. He shook his head trying to stay clear of that thought.

Before she could answer him, a petite woman came over as their waitress to show them their table.

When they got to their table, Tony pulled Willow's chair out to help her.

"Thank you." Willow said to him as he walked to his chair to sit down. The waitress gave them both a menu to order their dinner.

"Would you like a few minutes to decide on your orders?" The waitress asked them polity doing her job. Both Willow and Tony said yes.

"So back to the dating women thing." Tony said with a smirk.

"Yes I've dated woman before." Willow told him with a smile. He kind of reminded her of Xander when he was curious about her and Tara. "It's the personality that I look for in a relationship."

"So how long have you been working for NCIS?" Willow asked him.

The same waitress that showed them their tables came over to asked for their orders. Tony and Willow both gave the waitress what they wanted to have.

Five minutes later, their waitress arrived with their dinner. During the meal both Tony and Willow asked more about each other.

Willow found Tony to be humorous. She never laughed so much in a long time, and it felt good to be silly. He told her about his job with NCIS, his boss, and his team mates. Gibbs sounded like can be a real pain in the ass but with care, though she could see her being friends with Abby.

"So what do you want to do next?" Tony asked her leaning back into his chair with a smile shown to her. They both were done with their dinners and just waiting for the check to arrive.

"How about we go see a movie?" Willow suggested.

"Sure, that sound like a great idea."

They paid for their dinner and went to the closet movie theater they which were just down the street. It was a cold night, so Tony offered Willow his arm and they walked out into cold air and towards the movie theater.

It took only a few minutes to get to the theater, and Tony then turned to Willow and asked her what movie she wanted to see.

Willow looked up at the listing of the movies and saw that Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows Part One was one of the movies that were playing.

"What do you think about Harry Potter?" Willow asked him, hoping that he would say yes. She has wanted to see that movie for a while now.

Tony thought it over for a few seconds, and gave Willow his answer.

"Sure, I would love too."

After he said that, Willow got the biggest smile that he has seen on her so far, and would say yes to her all the time if he could see that smile again.

Two hours later quite a few people came out of the movie theater, talking about the movie they have seen and headed towards different directions. After a few minutes Tony and Willow came out the glass doors and head towards Tony's mustang.


End file.
